Phoenix Fyre
by MusicMan1o57
Summary: Harry has a sister, named Grace. follow them as they experience their 7 years of Hogwarts. learn of Snapes troubles, and of Graces healing words.


**Phoenix Fyre**

**This is about Harry and his sister. I know same as almost everyone. But this is my take on it.**

**Let's begin.**

It was a peaceful night. This was the night that nothing bad could possibly happen. But something bad did happen. Hagrid was just pulling up to the Dursley's house, a small bundle in the sidecar of the motorcycle he was on. The little bundle was the last 2 survivors of Lord Voldemort. A small boy and a fox kit. They were currently sleeping in a basket together. As the adults were talking, the kit slowly opened her eyes. "She won't come out o' that form. I tried coaxin' her, pleading with 'er, even begging, she just won't."

"Let us not tell the ministry about this Dumbledore, they don't need to be pestered here with wizards checking up on the poor girl. As an animagus, it will be hard enough trying not to show the muggles."

"I had no intention of doing that Minerva. But we may need to keep her in that form for the time being. I do not believe these muggles would take to a fox turning into a girl well."

The fox fell back asleep, and was left with the boy on the doorstep. The next morning, they were awakened to a woman screaming. It was their aunt Petunia. The kit ran into the house, to a bedroom with a crying baby in it. She jumped into the crib and licked the tears off the babies face. He stopped crying and looked at her like she was a new toy. He grabbed her and pulled her into an inescapable hug. Petunia walked in at that moment and tried to get the pup away from her "Little baby Duddykins," who started screaming as soon as the pup left his arms. She had no choice but to let the pup stay.

Over their years at the Dursley's, Harry and the pup, which was called Rose, learned that they could communicate to each other through telepathy. Rose pretended to be loyal to Dudley, but was really trying to keep Harry safe by chasing him up trees away from Dudley and his gang. Dudley instantly became the most popular boy in school for having a fox for a pet. Harry became the most hated because of Dudley.

**HP ELEVEN YEARS. ROSE'S POV**

"Get up!" our aunt yelled at Harry. I was already up, being the family pet was hard, but Harry was always nice to me. Petunia and Vernon suspected me of being human, who I am, but Dudley would be upset if I was taken away, so they kept their mouths shut. I walked out the dog door and picked up the present I got Dudley, a watch I found in the street. It was golden in color and worked really well, so I decided to get him it. When I came in, he was crying because he had one present less than last year. I handed him the watch as Petunia told him they'd get him two more.

He put it on as the doorbell rang. His friend was here to go to the zoo with him. Harry and I would be staying at the Catladies house to be babysat, until she called in sick with a broken back. I would be kept on a leash and Harry would have to hold on to me, so if we got in trouble for having an animal, he would get kicked out and not Dudley.

As we were getting in the car, Vernon held Harry back to tell him no funny business. And we were off. I stuck my head out the window, I couldn't help it. It was fun. Finally, we were there. _Take off your glasses, I'll pretend to be your Seeing Eye dog, act surprised if they tell you I'm a fox._ I thought to Harry. I thought it might work. Turns out it did. The guy was completely nuts. I was waved through. We went to all the exhibits, Harry standing a few feet back. Last, we went to the reptile exhibits.

"MOVE!" Dudley yelled at the snake.

It stayed still. He pounded on the glass, and then went to the lizard section.

"Sorry about that," Harry said. _ It must be terrible to have people shove their ugly faces at you all day._ I said to it, although it came out as what sounded like laughter. The snake nodded. I looked at Harry.

"Do you miss your family?" the snake pointed to a sign that read BRAZIL and in smaller letters BORN AND RAISED IN ZOO. _Can you understand us?_ I asked. It nodded again, that's when Dudley shoved us out of the way yelling "Look! Rose is speaking with the snake!" all of a sudden, the glass disappeared. Dudley fell in as the snake came out.

"Thankssssss." It said. "No problem" we replied. When we looked up, the glass was back and Dudley was trapped inside. I started barking and pawing at the glass, like a good pet would. Vernon turned to glare at Harry and me. I continued to "look sorry" for my "Master."

We went home after an official let Dudley out. When we got there, Harry was thrown against a wall, and I was being held by Vernon's other arm. I whimpered. "What happened!" he yelled. "I don't know! One minute the glass was there, and the next minute, it was gone! Like magic!" Harry yelled back.

"THERE. IS. NO. SUCH. THING. AS. MAGIC!" Vernon yelled. We were both shoved under the stairs, into a little cupboard. Dudley was told I had been bad because I didn't save him. We were kept in there for 2 days. All we got was dog food, which I let Harry eat, although he did shove some down my jaws. When we were finally let out, I was forced to stay in the living room, and Harry had to cook and clean. I helped with the floors. The next day, Harry picked up the mail. There was a letter for him and me. _Wait, there's a letter for me? Who knows about me?_ I asked. He shrugged. As we entered the kitchen, Dudley grabbed the letters from his hands. "Harry's got 2 letters!" he yelled. Vernon grabbed them and started to look pale. We were ushered out and sent to Harry's cupboard and Dudley to his room. I wasn't allowed near him, thank gob. Later on I was lying by the fire as Vernon came in. he started to burn the junk mail. He even petted me. It felt weird. "Who would write to a fox?" he mumbled. Harry walked in, and Vernon smiled at him. "Where's my letter?" Harry asked.

"It was a mistake, so I burned it. Along with Rose's letter. Who would write to a fox?" he laughed.

Over the next week, more letters came for us. I caught one, but Vernon looked at me, so I pretended to tear it up like it was a game to me. Damn bastard. Harry was moved to the second bedroom. I couldn't sneak him a letter, so he was miserable. Finally, Vernon moved us to an abandoned island shack on a rocky hill. I remembered it was Harry's birthday tomorrow. I found him a seashell that was red and gold. We spent the night waiting for midnight. "Ten."

_Nine._

"Eight."

_Seven._

"Six."

_Five._

"Four."

_Three._

"Two."

_One. Happy birthday Harry._

"Happy birthday Rose."

I gave him the shell when there was a loud bang on the door. We hid in a corner. The door fell down as Vernon and Petunia came down, shotgun in his hands. A giant man came in. "Sorry 'bout that." He pushed the door into place. "Where's Harry an' Rose?" we stepped out.

"There ya are. Happy birthday ya two. I see you still haven't figured out how to return to normal. Lemme help." He pointed his umbrella at me. I transformed into a girl… with no clothes. Thank god I had long hair. The man gave me his jacket, and everyone was blushing except Vernon and Petunia. I put on the coat. "W-What's you-your n-nun-name." I squeaked out. I couldn't talk too well.

"Ruebeus Hagrid, keeper of keys, and groundskeeper at Hogwarts, seems like you've never spoken before. Oh! I got y'all somethin'. Here ya go." He gave us a slightly squished cake. I held onto it, I never got to eat cake before. Hagrid explained more about Hogwarts. Then he yelled at Vernon and Petunia for not telling us about our parent's. Apparently I was a witch and Harry was a wizard. I saw Dudley come closer to me, to steal the cake. He tried to take it from me as Hagrid yelled at the Dursley's for trying to stop us from going. All of a sudden, Dudley had a pig's tail, and I had the cake. "Don' tell anyone 'bout that. I'm not supposed ter do magic."

He said he would come back for us in the morning, and would bring me an outfit. Harry and I fell asleep under Hagrid's coat. We read the letters he gave us. We were getting away. The next morning had us both up at seven, based on Dudley's watch. Hagrid was there and had brought me a red shirt, black skirt, and a grey coat as well as underwear. It was weird. Harry had a gray coat as well. Hagrid was cooking sausages. We helped ourselves gratefully. Then we took off. He took us to a bar and we were instantly swarmed by people. "Potters! Look this way!" "Harry! Rose!" "L-L-Lovely to s-s-see you p-p-p-potters." A man in a turban said. His name was professor Quirrel. We then exited to the back to see a brick wall. Hagrid tapped some bricks and it slid open revealing a place called- "Diagon Alley. First stop, Gringots." Hagrid said.


End file.
